Untitled
by Ziggyzaza
Summary: Bah, doesn't have a title due to lack of creativity... MWPP era... Disclaimer - Everything pretty much belongs to JK besides the original chaacters soem of the plot.. Not beta read, In need of one. But spellchecked by word. Warning of possibly marysueish
1. Default Chapter

I sighed gently as I walked across the station towards the Hogwarts express, I could hear them whispering, feel their gazes and I knew it was aggravating my father by the fact if he squeezed my shoulder any tighter the bone would probably break. Both my brothers were older than me... John the eldest had all ready disappeared onto the train. He was now entering his fifth year.  
  
Jacob my other brother was only entering his third year. And here I was entering my first year. I was worried. Very much so. I didn't really get on with people all that well, not because I didn't try... Because... Well.  
  
It didn't matter yet. I hugged my father numbly as Jacob dragged my trunk onto the train for me. He found me a compartment and gave me my trunk before rushing off to meet his friends. I sighed and sat down leaning back out of view from the window as people were watching me.  
  
My brothers used to love hanging around with me... I used to have friends... But then something happened I didn't understand it at the time... No one liked me any more and I spent so much time around healers and hospitals I hate the places. But I understand now. I'm older wiser and different.  
  
John was always the best brother. No offence to Jacob but john was more fun. We were always fighting... but playfully. Jacob always used to stop us though. But I see now why. John could have hurt me. And when I was five making john nine, father and a seven-year-old Jacob were out. Jacob was going to a party I think.  
  
I had been in school a while now. And I had friends, but I wanted to hang out with John. What a stupid mistake. He found our fathers wand. We were going to have fun. He pretended to cast spells on me but they did nothing. After a while he got bored, and I oh so stupidly grabbed a book from the shelves and suggested that he try a real spell.  
  
I remember the next few moments so vividly.  
  
He rolled up his sleeves holding the wand like a baton. Tongue out in mock concentration He waved the wand around madly calling out some words I didn't understand. Nothing happened. He glowered down at me slightly as I sat there blinking.  
  
He shrugged "Maybe it's bust." He stated putting the book away heading out of the room to put the wand back. Then it hit me. A fresh agony like I had never felt before. It hurt more than when John gave me a dead arm. It felt like someone was making all of my body dead. I yelled and cried. I remember my brother running back in and then blackness.  
  
I suppose I must have passed out.  
  
Next thing I remember after that was waking up in a bed... I could hear someone talking... But it didn't make sense.  
  
I opened my mouth to ask where I was but all that came out was a mew. I tried to lift my head but struggled. Then my father came into view. But that couldn't be my father... His head was almost larger than my body.  
  
He said something and I blinked at him. He sighed and left the room lead by a healer. John slipped in and wandered over to me. "Sorry Olivia" He whispered stroking my side. His hand felt bigger than my head. And I purred.  
  
I purred? I looked at my self. I was tiny... and furry. He had changed me into a cat! I growled and bit his hand, scratched it to. After all I was now a small furry animal. I wanted to be human again!  
  
He gave me a look full of sadness before leaving.  
  
And that was it.  
  
I would then spend the rest of my life in and out of hospitals trying to get back to normal.  
  
I didn't understand it at the time.  
  
I did understand the pain though.  
  
Potions, spells, tests on me to try to get me back to normal. In and out of St mungos more than the healers. We even had to go abroad sometimes... But no one could do much. John couldn't remember what spell he'd used. He knew the page and the spell exactly. But he couldn't remember what he'd said. Or how he'd wiggled his arms, or what he was thinking of at the time. The spell was meant to make tree's grow faster so that wasn't of much use.  
  
But by the age of 8 I was closer to normal... at least I was sort of human.  
  
Due to the healers, a couple of transfiguration experts... a few mad people who thought stupid things like rubbing jelly on me would help, the potions, tests, needles and spells I had a partly human body.  
  
My hear was still cat like... and instead of growing down like normal hair mine grew out in all directions. I had a drawn out nose and mouth... A tail cat ears... but thankfully no paws. Another bad thing was the fur. All over. Mostly thin. But it was thick in placed I was meant to have hair.  
  
What was worse was the fact for some reason I had a few cat instincts left.  
  
However, after an attempt that just pushed me back I told my dad I was fine like that. I was sick of the tests... Sick of it all. I'd stay like this and I did. John stopped hanging around me since he turned me into a cat; even Jacob seemed unwilling.  
  
I was surprised when my Hogwarts letter arrived. All through out my medical history people were saying I might not be able to do magic. But I obviously could. Somehow.  
  
But I had a feeling I'd be bad at magic. My cat mewed softly and I stood letting it out of its cage. I petted it softly. Like I said I still got cat urges so owls and rats wouldn't be that safe. I got along with cats. But not with dogs. And I cleaned my self on occasion. At least I was graceful. But I had a feeling this was not to do with my being part cat.  
  
Both my brothers are graceful as well. I think we got it from our mother. She was a ballerina before she had John. She died a while after giving birth to me. I have a few pictures... She's really pretty. Sometimes I wonder if this hadn't happened if I'd grow up to look like her...  
  
I waved to my father as the train began to pull out humming softly to myself. When I got accepted to Hogwarts my father was so happy he insisted he took us all out. John was little bit annoyed, as father seemed to ignore the fact he had been made prefect. I told him later that I thought it was cool. He told me to get out of his room. I got to choose where. I chose to go to a theatre and watch the Muggle play 'Cats'.  
  
My father seemed nervous about this, but agreed. I enjoyed it a lot. The cats'... well humans made up to look like cats... looked like me. However, all they had to do was take off their costumes and they were human again. If only it was that simple for me... And someone complimented me on my brilliant costume... They were a fan and had seen it many times. They asked how my costume was so god. I just blushed and my father pulled me away.  
  
At least no one guessed I wasn't in a costume.  
  
And the cats were so... beautiful when they danced. I spent the next week dancing around my bedroom trying to remember their moves. I did learn some ballet. I asked my dad after I was eight... He got a private discreet teacher...  
  
It took me a few seconds to notice I was being stared at. I would have loved to snap 'what you staring at?' But what came out was. "CanIhelpyou?" in a quiet timid voice.  
  
The boy had shoulder length hair that looked a lot like it hadn't been washed in a while. Due to the fact I was basically a fur ball I needed to wash my body a lot. Twice a day or I got matted and nasty smelling. I could also on occasion get fleas... Not fun  
  
At least I hadn't inherited the fear of water.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit in here with you? Every where else is full of morons."  
  
I didn't know if that was a compliment to me. Maybe the compartment wasn't yet full of morons. I wasn't filling it... But I nodded. "Sure..." I smiled "I'm Olivia..."  
  
"Olivia what?" The boy asked pulling his trunk in putting it away. He had a sneering voice. The sort of voice you could hear a sneer in. John's voice was the same... But he had a come hither sneer. This boy sounded cruel.  
  
"Oh... Tugger. Olivia Tugger."  
  
"Severus Snape." He said sitting on the row of seats opposite me. "You a first year?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I am as well. Any idea what house you'll be in?" I shook my head. "I'll probably end up in ravenclaw, or Slytherin."  
  
John had mentioned the houses. But I didn't think any of them fitted me. I was as brave as a worm, as smart as the mud worms crawl through, hard work scares me and my only ambition is to get through school.  
  
I was wondering why he hadn't asked about my fur but then he did.  
  
"Why are you covered in fur?" He said. I burnt feeling his eyes rove over me. It wasn't exactly polite or considerate to my feelings, but I'd had been asked in worse ways. His voice was still sneering at me, even though he wasn't. I decided his voice wasn't very nice. Johns voice didn't sneer for him all the time.  
  
"I had an accident with a wand when I was five... Got turned into a cat. No one could get me back totally normal. This was as close as they got."  
  
He nodded softly.  
  
Another appeared at the door. He was a tall sleek blond. He smelt nice; I attempted to make my nose stop twitching. He could have been the same age as john. John was tall for his age though. Maybe this boy was older than my brother. "Hello Severus." He addressed Severus who nodded back.  
  
They obviously knew each other. "Mind if I join you?" Severus shook his head and motioned for the boy to take a seat. He sat next to me before he even noticed me "And who's this?" He asked quietly.  
  
He had a nice voice... eloquent, clean cut...soft. I pulled at the hair on the back of my head... It was all I could do not to trust my head into his hands and start purring. "Olivia" Severus answered for me... Which was a good thing as I wasn't sure I could talk. His eyes were roving over me. I allowed mine to rove over him. He WAS handsome.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy..." He purred taking my hand kissing it gently not seeming to mind the fur. I let out a high-pitched nervous giggle. He smirked at me and sat back. His arm lay along the back of the seats, and subsequently around my shoulder. I tugged harder at my hair. I wanted to move away from his hand. But that meant moving closer to his body.  
  
Or to the other side of the compartment.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably. "So, do you know what house you'll be in?" Lucius Malfoy asked me silver grey eyes burning holes in my own eyes.  
  
"No..." I whispered. The boy gave off a sort of aura that made you respect and fear him.  
  
"Know what they are?"  
  
I nodded "My brother told me..."  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"Well I have two... John Tugger, 5th year gryffindor" Lucius face contorted slightly. I shifted worriedly "And Jacob Tugger. A 3rd year... gryffindor as well." Lucius nodded gently adjusting a pin on his chest. "Oh... you're a prefect as well?" I asked.  
  
He surveyed me with a look that read 'Oh come on. You're a first year. You aren't a prefect.'  
  
"My brother john..." A scowl from Lucius "Is one as well."  
  
"I know..." He growled.  
  
I gazed at the floor when my cat was sat gazing up at me. I named him Rum Tum. No one in my family understood why. I did. My favourite tom had been Rum Tum Tugger. Our last name is Tugger... I didn't bother trying to explain it though.  
  
Maybe if I learnt how I'd magic a mane onto him. But I had yet to find if he had the personality of Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
John certainly did. He just gave me a knowing smirk when I told him this.  
  
The compartment door slid open again. "'Scuse may boot 'ave enie of ya lot seen uh black cat?"  
  
I looked up. Stood there was a boy with shocking red hair that fanned out like he had been shocked by electricity... Sort of like mine. I saw Lucius and severus' lips curl at his accent. I quite liked it.  
  
"No, sorry, Haven't."  
  
He nodded "Well fanks..." He looked at me "Nice lottaer make up ya got on vere doll, but I fink it's a bit to much for ya." I blinked as he left; it took me a few moments to figure out what he was saying. It was possibly five seconds when the door slid open again; John was stood there.  
  
Lucius stood growled and brushed past john darkly. John smirked sitting opposite me as severus followed after Lucius. "'ere" John said with a grin. "What were you doing with Lucius and that boy?"  
  
"Sharing a compartment."  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "All right then." He turned to look out the window. I was burning to ask him why he was here. But a couple of first year girls wandered past giggling, and at his grimace I knew why. He was trying to avoid girls.  
  
Odd that. He usually loved being the centre of attention. And I could see why. He was incredibly handsome in an older looking way. I had never seen him with a spot on his tanned face, never a bag under those chocolate brown eyes... never a bad hair day with his soft brown hair that matched his skin. Now don't get me wrong I didn't fancy my brother or anything. He just was handsome. And a bit of a haughty show off who liked to mention his bits of fluff in his letter to me. And they always sounded pretty.  
  
His hands were resting about that belt that he always seemed to wear. His lips were slightly parted, gaze un focused. I wondered why he was avoiding girls. He never seemed to mind them. Maybe one of their boyfriends threatened to hex him. But I didn't see why that worried him. He was rather good at magic.  
  
"John... What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at me. "Oh... er...nothing..." He gazed at the floor as Lucius raged back in. "I cant believe him!" Severus who was following didn't seem to happy.  
  
"Met black then?" John muttered looking at Lucius.  
  
"How did you know?" Lucius asked testily. John spread his hands out in front of him gesturing around the compartment. Black... whatever that was, was the reason my brother was here.  
  
"Who's black?" I piped up.  
  
"A git!" All three males said at once, as Lucius and Severus sat down. I looked to john for more of an explanation; he tore his glare from Lucius to look at me.  
  
"Well... I generally have girls dripping off me..." Lucius snorted. "Lucius as well. For some odd reason, must be something wrong with the girls... Anyway. This first year git..."  
  
"Sirius black..." Lucius interjected "Shows up... and has every girl from 1st year to 7th running after him. He's not even that attractive!"  
  
"Plus he made friends with the blood traitor potter." Severus added.  
  
Just then the door opened and stood there was indefinitely Sirius black. He was so... haughty. He smirked around till his gaze landed on me then he pulled a face. "What the hell is that?" He asked pointing at me. I saw john go for his wand, but I had already launched my self at Sirius.  
  
I didn't have claws, but my nails were quite sharp. I began to scratch at him ignoring his kicking that would bruise soon. My brother took his time pulling me off Sirius. I had the impression he wouldn't have done if it weren't for the fact that he was a prefect. Plus it made black look like a sissy in front of those shrieking girls.  
  
"Cant hold my sister off black?" He asked darkly, pushing my back into the compartment. He shut the door and I sat down surprised at my self. Why had I lost my temper like that? I knew I was hot tempered but I'd never attacked rude people before. It must have just been my worry.  
  
I saw my brother dragging Sirius off... I then looked up. "That was..." Severus began. I closed my eyes. "Excellent..." He said breathlessly. I opened my eyes to survey him feeling Lucius grab and shake my hand.  
  
"Pure genius" He purred. And if my fur hadn't been in the way, I'd be blushing. A few minutes later the door opened it was the red headed boy. "Ya attacked black dincha?"  
  
He asked looking at me. I nodded.  
  
"Yer gods! Tha' were well cool" 'ee woz bleedin' all ovar der place till ya bruver... if John is ya bruver... Well till John vere cleaned 'im up. Sirius din' seem to like it much vo... After ways ve girls laughed at 'im 'n' went off wiv ya bruver..."  
  
"Bleeding every where?" I repeated.  
  
"Yup, all over 'is face... nasty sight vat woz. Well see ya lot lata..." He shut the door and I gazed down at my hands. My fur was matted with dry blood, and it was under my nails as well. I wanted to clean it. Oh how I wanted to clean it. But I managed to stop myself.  
  
The rest of the train ride was fairly quiet, except for a rather scarred black and someone else coming to threaten me. Lucius dealt with them for me though... The train pulled into the station and a voice that seemed to come from nowhere told us to leave our belongings on the train and they'd be taken to the castle for us.  
  
I stumbled out of the train into the cold night air. The air smelt like it had been raining. "First years this way!" a loud voice boomed out over our heads. I looked around and saw a tall man holding a lamp in his hand. I paused towards him but followed as the other first years began to follow him.  
  
We stumbled down a steep narrow path... I couldn't see much to our sides... I supposed there were trees there... We turned suddenly, and I wasn't the only one who sucked in a breath. Several people went 'oooh!'  
  
"Honestly," came a sneering voice I now knew well from my left shoulder "you'd think they'd never seen a castle."  
  
I nodded gently hoping Severus hadn't heard my gasp. But this wasn't just any castle. It sat atop a mountain the other side of a great black lake. The castle was huge with more turrets and towers than I've seen healers.  
  
"No more than four to a boat."  
  
I suddenly noticed the boats sitting in the water by the shore. "Severus D'you wa-?" I turned to ask him if he wanted to share my boat with me... But he was already clambering into a boat with two other boys and a very pretty blond girl.  
  
I paused on the shore-watching people go with friends. I noticed that the boy with that odd accent was staring at his feet. Evidently no one had asked him either. I raised my chin and walked over to him. "Wanna share a boat with me?" I asked planning to be as bold as brass but all that came out was a shy little voice.  
  
He looked up grinning like nothing I'd seen before. "Oh, Oid lorve tew!" He said loudly taking my hand dragging me to the nearest boat. "Oim Jerrie by'v way..."  
  
"Olivia..." I said with a smile as a pale sick looking boy joined us. I wanted to glare and tell him to sod off, but he looked so sad and ill I didn't. A short rather round mousy haired boy, who looked very timid, then joined us. This didn't stop him gaping at me.  
  
I tilted my chin up and addressed Jerrie. "Any idea what house you'll be in Jerrie?" I asked louder than I really should have, as we set off across the lake.  
  
"Naw, no' reallay... Wot 'bout ya?"  
  
I shook my head "I dunno evier... I mean either."  
  
"Been 'angin' round me to much ya 'av..." He said with a grin. I grinned back. Some one tugged on my tail.  
  
"OW!" I yelled turning around. "That things actually attached?" the mousy haired boy asked. I was about to snap at him but Jerrie stopped me. He dragged me down the floor of the boat.  
  
"Jerrie! What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped.  
  
"Oim sorry Olivia! But ya was to tempin' to 'ear "'Eads down!" Yow would 'ave whacked ya 'ead one nasty on vat cliff!" He said indicating to the low hole in the cliff face we had just come through.  
  
"Oh..." I whispered as he left me back up. "Thanks..."  
  
"Fink nuffin' of it" He said quietly. I realized we were in a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the school. We carried along this tunnel until we reached some kind of under ground harbour, where we all scrabbled out into rocks and pebbles. We then clambered up a passageway carved into the rock. Jerrie was just in front of me. I heard a giggle from behind me. I looked back there was the pretty blonde, Severus and the two boys. They began whispering.  
  
I glowered and carried on walking. We eventually ended up on smooth damp grass, the smell of earth hanging in the air. We wandered up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door shivering with anticipation. I raised my self onto tiptoes wondering why the door was shut. The man who had lead us here was knocking on the door. 


	2. 2

The door swung open instantly and stood in front of us was a tall fairly young looking black haired witch with a tartan robe on. She looked very... well mean, to tell you the truth. "The first years, professor McGonagall." The witch nodded softly and tugged the door open wider.  
  
As we wandered in I realized my hands were rather sweaty. Not that nice under fur. My mouth fell open. Wow... This place was... massive. You could fit a theatre in here! The walls held brackets that in turn held flaming torches, which made odd shadows, bounce off the stone. I couldn't see the ceiling, I however stopped craning to try and see it when from behind me a voice came. "This is nothing compared to my bedroom!"  
  
I felt a blush come to my face as I stared strait ahead noticing a magnificent marble staircase. We were taken up it... it lead, as one would expect to the upper floors. To the right I could hear hundreds of voices from behind a door. However we were shown into a small chamber. We were crowded together and I was very aware of someone's elbow in my back.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" I looked up to Professor McGonagall. "The start of year banquet..." Banquet... that sounded good I thought as my stomach rumbled quietly. Thank god the professor was still talking and her voice drowned it out. "The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family..." I didn't want any of these people to be somewhat like my family. Well, maybe Jerrie and possibly Severus... "The four houses are called"  
  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I recited in my mind.  
  
"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." I wont be in any of those houses then. "While you are Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points," then I won't earn any, "but any rule-breaking will lose house points... At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the"  
  
House cup. A great honour.  
  
"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Not likely. I thought dimly. "The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."  
  
She left.  
  
"Ya got any oidea how we iz gonna be sorted?"  
  
I shook my head. "John did mention something... Like a test. He said it hurts a lot... Couldn't sit for a week. He said they used some spell on you, and the longer you could hold it off depnded what house you want into."  
  
Jerrie swallowed looking incredibly pale next to his hair. I realized his nails were digging into my hand. "Jacob my other brother called him a liar though but wouldn't tell me anything. Just kept on smirking knowingly." I paused "Jerrie... How long have you been holding my hand?"  
  
He looked down at our hands and released mine instantly as if I had jolted him with electricity. "Oim sorry Olivia..." He muttered going almost as red as his hair. "Oi suppose oi've been 'olding it since oi dragged ya down oin v boat... Nerves ya know?"  
  
"Yeah... I know..." I muttered taking his hand in mine again. He brightened slightly at this. However he seemed to dim when several people behind us screamed. The elbow was removed but my tail was stood on. "Ow..." I muttered hugging it to my chest I then gasped as did most around me.  
  
About 15 ... ghosts? They were humans...but pearly-white, slightly transparent and they had just passed through a thick stonewall so I guessed them to be ghosts. They were talking to each other as they drifted across the room. They didn't notice us...yet.  
  
"At least Peeves won't be bothering us this time...I say..." Said a stout monk turning to us "What are you all doing here?" He studied us gleefully, no one answered "Oh! New students! About to be sorted?"  
  
I was one of the very few people who nodded. "The sorting ceremony is about to start..." The ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. McGonagall had returned. "Form a line... and follow me." She commanded.  
  
I moved behind Jerrie, still holding his hand. I noticed his grip was tighter than before, and he might have noticed so was mine. It was amazing... there were millions of candles everywhere... floating in mid air... I did wonder why there wasn't wax dripping on everyone...  
  
Everyone were the rest of the students they were sat each at four long tables... they were watching all of us... I felt a few more eyes on me... and Jerrie... His grip was still tight so I didn't try to let go.  
  
I looked instead to the table where glittering gold plates and goblets were sat. I heard someone slightly up ahead give a soft gasp. I looked up. At the top of this hall was a long table where the people I assumed to be staff were sat. We were led to this table in such a fashion our backs were to the staff.  
  
I stuffed my chest out and lifted my chin to show their stares didn't bother me. However maybe I tilted my head to far as where the ceiling should have been there was a night sky. A few clouds drifted over the stars that were like diamonds.  
  
As I looked back down McGonagall was placing a pointed hat onto a four- legged stood. The hat was quite patched and rather frayed. The hat twitched! I suppose it should have been expected what came next... It began to talk. I jumped back standing on the foot of the pretty girl behind me. "Watch it freak" She hissed darkly. She no longer looked pretty.  
  
She looked quite nasty... and like there was an awful smell under her nose. "I'm sorry..." I muttered.  
  
"You had better be..." She said pushing her chest out shoulders back head tilted slightly... She looked imperial and though I shouldn't be looking I did notice she all ready had a chest. A proper one... It wasn't a flat one like mine... Like what boys had. She had breasts proper. I looked away so she didn't think I was gaping of something.  
  
I heard John and Jacob once in the kitchen discussing this girl in the school who was a lesbian... When I walked in and asked what that was they went very quiet and refused to answer. I found out for my self though. I didn't see what was wrong with it.  
  
If that was what you were into...  
  
I looked to the hat as the whole hall started clapping. It had finished its talking. And I had missed it. Damn. "Sew all weze gotter do iz put vat 'at on our 'eads?" Jerrie whispered to me. I nodded softly to him, though I didn't know.  
  
Professor McGonagall had stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said, Die brothers die! "Avery, Marcus"  
  
A tall thin boy with black hair sat on the stool he disappeared underneath the hat for a few seconds before it declared "Slytherin!" The Slytherin house table exploded with cheers. He grinned plucking that hat off wandering over to them.  
  
"Black, Narcissa"  
  
The pretty blonde pushed past me and everyone else. She sat down and the hat had barely touched her when she too became a Slytherin.  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius stood and sat on the stool. "Gryffindor!" The Slytherin's seemed confused I saw.  
  
"Borgin, Jeremiah"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Catchlove, Greta"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
My mind began to wonder... I could see my brothers talking quietly a ghost sat next to them.  
  
"Evans, Lily"  
  
She became a gryffindor, I saw Jacob whistle as she came over to the table. Gudgeon, Davey became a Ravenclaw. My mind strayed again trying to find Lucius at the Slytherin table. He was sat next to the pretty blond and I felt a surge of jealousy.  
  
"Kalinowski, Jericho."  
  
Silence. No one moved. McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"Kalinowski, Jericho!" She repeated much louder. Jerrie jumped, let go of my hand and ran to the seat almost sitting on the hat. He was blushing and I heard a few giggles from around me and out in the hall. He jammed the hat on his head. It took a rather long time to sort him, but the hat eventually decided him to be 'Gryffindor!'  
  
Lupin, Remus became the next gryffindor, followed by a McGonagall, Maleficent. The next few students were spread out but Pettigrew Peter and Potter James were also Gryffindor's.  
  
As Severus was called up the hat barely so much as touched him when it yelled Slytherin at the top of its non-existent lungs. I heard someone mutter 'obviously.' My stomach churned S came just before T and A moment later after the hat struggled with someone who became a Ravenclaw my name was called.  
  
I wandered slowly up to the stool and sat down. The last thing I saw were quite a few students trying to look at me. I cringed softly griping onto the stool. I waited in silence. What was going to hap-Argh!  
  
A voice sounded off in my ear. "A third Tugger eh?" 'Yes'. I thought back. It was a quiet whisper very soft and old. "Hmm... Well I see quite a bit of ambition..." 'What does that mean?' "Nothing nothing..." Hat carried on. "But you're brave as well... Hmm... One for hard work as well I see... Loyal to." 'Hard work? I am not...' I could hear the smirk in the hats next comment. "Well... Best be..."  
  
The next word was shouted to the whole school... "Gryffindor!"  
  
I took a deep breath feeling dizzy as the hat was plucked from my head. I wandered numbly over to the gryffindor table. I was about to sit down when I head John's voice "Olivia..." He beckoned me. I started to move towards him but he indicated for Jerrie to come as well. I gave Jerrie's arm a small tug and he followed me with out making too much of a fuss.  
  
I sat next to john who had saved to seats. Jerrie sat next to me. The sorting ended soon afterwards thank god. The head master, 'Dumbledore' Jacob muttered across the table, stood and told us to tuck in. I looked to my plate. What? No food there.  
  
"Pass 'v taters please 'livia" Jerrie said. I blinked looking up. The dishes were now full stacked high with everything... roast beef and chicken, pork and lamb chops.... Sausages of all kinds, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes... Roast potatoes, which I handed to Jerrie "ta", chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, cauliflower, broccoli, and ketchup... Everything.  
  
"So your names really Jericho Kalinowski?" I asked Jerrie while investigating some thing odd that appeared to be pea soup. It snapped at my hand. I let out a soft cry and slammed the lid back on. I looked to Jerrie to see him giving me a murderous glower.  
  
"Dew me a favah' 'n' dun' yew eva dare call me vat 'gain!" He growled, I blinked slightly scared. "Oh... Oim sorry 'Livia... Oi just 'ate vat name... Just stick tah Jerrie wouldja?"  
  
I nodded numbly. He gave me a cheeky grin "Chips?" He asked offering me the platter of chips. "Please..." I said quietly. I went to take the platter from him but he put the chips out himself. I grinned softly at him.  
  
Jerrie began eating a lamb chop chewing nosily. I winced softly.  
  
"Sorry" He muttered mouth full of food noticing my wince. He began eating a bit less nosily. After this the conversation dwindled as we ate... And when I though if I ate any more I'd explode the remains of food faded and the plates were sparkling clean again. As the puddings appeared my stomach growled hungrily and Both Jerrie and I looked at it surprised.  
  
"I fink it wants some more fewd 'liv" Jerrie declared handing my a large jam doughnut. I grinned taking a large bite; jam dribbling down my chin. "Oh gross..." I muttered through a mouthful of food.  
  
"'eep yer mouf su' w'en ya 'av few' in it liv..." Jerrie said through a mouth full of rice pudding that dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. I snorted and almost chocked on my doughnut. We carried on messing around through the puddings, giggling or chuckling in Jerrie's case.  
  
The puddings eventually disappeared and I let my head fall to Jerrie's shoulder sides aching from laughter and too much food. Dumbledore stood up "Now that we are all fed and watered." Jerrie let out a small snort but managed to stifle his laughter that followed that as Dumbledore continued, "I have a few start of term notices. First-years should note the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students." I felt Jerrie tense and looking at him I noticed a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term."  
  
Whatever Dumbledore said next was droned out to me by Jerrie muttering "No' nice firs'-'ears ain't 'lowed onta v teams ain't it?" I nodded. He must have then dismissed us because my brother stood and shouted, "First years follow us prefects..." He and a red haired girl began to lead the way out along with two others.  
  
Two other gryffindor prefects were waiting for the elder students. I followed after my brother well aware of a few stares I was getting. But not nearly as many as my brother. He however seemed to be enjoying them and was showing off. It suddenly fleet as if someone had grabbed hold of my ankles and held them tightly together.  
  
I tripped and fell flat on my face. I looked up in time to see Potter and a snickering Sirius who was stuffing his wand in his pocket walk past. "I see you've made a friend." Came Jacobs's voice.  
  
I felt someone grab the back of my robes and drag me to my feet. I realized that both Jerrie and Jacob had done that. "I'd watch out if I were you..." Jacob muttered dropping his voice as I walked along with him and Jerrie. "The blacks are a nasty lot. Most of them are in Slytherin. Bellatrix is one of them, Narcissa too obviously." How could Jacob remember everyone's name? "Bella is a really nasty piece of work. She's in my year. As we were getting into the carriages she wanted a specific one. She hexed a second year. Tiny little thing... The. she kicked him out of the carriage."  
  
I swallowed slightly she sounded like "One crewel dame ven?" Jerrie asked quietly. I nodded in agreement. Jacob nodded solemnly. "Scahry" Jerrie muttered and I nodded.  
  
"If she's anything to go off, I'd avoid Sirius..." Jacob muttered. We reached the common room. Jacob said very clearly to the portrait of a very plump lady in a pink silk dress "Rumplestiltskin!" I raised an eyebrow at Jacob as the portrait swung open.  
  
"All the houses have a guard to their common rooms." He explained as we clambered into the common room. "The fat lady is ours. Each has a password that changes every new term... Rumplestiltskin is ours for the moment."  
  
"Girls dorms are to the left..." He said indicating to the stairs. "Boys to the right..." He said to Jerrie as I headed for the stairs. I clambered up to them until I found the door saying 'First years'. I pushed the door open and slipped in. I saw lily... that was the name of that girl wasn't it? Anyway that girl was sat talking to another girl. One of the bed hangings was closed. A fourth girl waved to me. I recognised her to be Maleficent.  
  
I raised an eyebrow walking over. She indicated to a fifth bed. "I suppose that's where you're meant to be... That trunk doesn't belong to any of us." I nodded gently sitting on the bed. A cat crawled out from under it and jumped up to join me.  
  
"Hi Tug..." I muttered into his fur picking him up. I noticed Maleficent watching me and the other two girls seemed to have stopped talking.  
  
"You know," Maleficent said studying me. "My aunt might be able to help you. Professor McGonagall... She's a transfiguration teacher."  
  
"No offence to your aunt, but not even the head of transfiguration today could fix me. Neither could his experts." Maleficent gave me a nasty look. "Plus I don't need help of any soft."  
  
"But you're covered in fur!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's because..." Because "Because just because!" I spat back. "Goodnight." I pulled my hangings shut and kissed Rum Tum trying not to cry. I threw my self down into my pillow. As I heard one of the girls whisper "Because she's a freak?" is felt Rum Tum curl up on my back.  
  
"Must be... How else would she look so abnormal?" I sniffed and buried my head even further into my pillow before falling asleep. 


End file.
